At the present time, there are many nutritional compositions that are to be consumed especially before or during athletic activities. These shall especially serve to improve the performance capability or to supply important nutritional components. These nutritional compositions mostly consist of an aqueous drinking solution and a solid or powder-form nutritional supplement substance, that are admixed with one another and consumed in a drinking container. Especially with regard to isotonic nutritional compositions, there are also already isotonic finished prepared drinks or beverages, for which the beverage bottler has already added the powder-form isotonic supplement substances to an aqueous solution, and which can be consumed on the spot as a finished prepared beverage from a concurrently distributed drinking container.
Such finished prepared beverages in the mixed state often lose taste or effectiveness so that it is necessary to admix one or more nutritional supplement substances into the drinking solution only on location shortly before consumption. For that purpose, the nutritional supplement substances are usually supplied in powder form or as a solid substance in a soluble tablet form and are manually admixed with a potable drinking water or mineral water. This is very complicated or cumbersome especially in connection with athletic activity or at sport-related places of use, and requires separately bringing along a container of potable drinking water, a container with the nutritional supplement substances as well as a separate drinking container for mixing and drinking the prepared beverage.
For several years, there has been a considerable interest especially among athletes, to consume creatine as a nutritional supplement substance. Creatine plays a key roll in the regulation and homeostasis of the energy metabolism of the skeletal musculature. In that regard it is now generally acknowledged that the maintenance of the availability of phosphocreatine is necessary for the continuing generation of muscle power or force. Even though the creatine synthesis takes place in the liver, the kidney, and the pancreas, it has been known for some time that the oral intake of creatine will supplement the creatine supply of the entire body. In that regard it has been found that the intake of 20 to 30 g of creatine per day over several days can give rise to an increase of the total creatine content of the human musculature by more than 20%. Thereby it has been found that an increase of the muscle force or power is achieved already by the administration of creatine in amounts of at least 15 g or 0.2 to 0.4 g/kg of body weight within at least two days. In that regard, creatine is provided in a powder form that is stirred into an aqueous solution on location and is consumed by means of a drinking container. However, creatine in aqueous solutions will be converted in a short time into the related compound creatinine, which no longer has a muscle power increasing effect and is excreted as a waste product with the urine. For that reason it has previously not been achieved successfully, to produce creatine as a finished prepared beverage in a previously prepared drinking container for longer term consumption.
However, containers with a separate storage chamber are already known from the DE 103 41 112 A1, through which a pre-dosed quantity of a nutritional supplement substance can be admixed into an aqueous solution shortly before consumption. For that purpose, a main container for receiving a first substance is provided, which consists of a base surface and a side wall that surrounds the base surface and comprises a container opening at the top thereof. For air-tight closure, a lid or cap element with integrated storage chamber is arranged into the container opening, and which is partially screwed onto the main container over an external threading of the bottle neck. The storage chamber consists of solid insert parts, that comprise a cylinder-shaped sleeve and a closing or sealing cap and are closed at the bottom by a solid tight film. Apparently solid, powder-form or gas-form nutritional supplement substances can be accommodated as a second substance in this storage chamber. Additionally, further a compression body is set into the lid or cap element, and downwardly comprises a cutting blade section, which cuts through the film due to a pressing force from above and thus introduces the second substance into the first substance of the main container, which is then admixable therewith as a finished prepared beverage. Such receiving or storage chambers separated by films are basically only suitable for one-time use, or are again sealable only in a complicated or cumbersome manner, so that this is contrary to a repeated re-use. But even with a one-time use, rest pieces of film can get into the beverage, so that it is sensible to pour-over or transfer this mixture through a sieving process into a separate drinking container.